


Perfection Dreams

by Elabeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Djinn Dreams, Illusions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elabeth/pseuds/Elabeth
Summary: Castiel opens his eyes and everything seems perfect.





	Perfection Dreams

The sun was warm on his face has he blinked his eyes open. He was in a bright and cheerful room, the sun streaming through an open window – white lace curtains wafted on a breeze that brought the smell of spring flowers and the soft buzzing of bees into the room. 

Castiel was sitting on a bed, legs stretched out in front of him and a book in a hand. Dean was curled up against him fast asleep, head pillowed on his thigh and Castiel’s other hand was in his hair stroking softly.

It felt like a dream and it was perfect.

***

“What are you making?” Dean asked, wrapping his arms around Castiel from behind. 

“Pancakes.” Castiel carefully cracked an egg into the mixture.

Dean chuckled. “You don’t need to eat,” he said.

“But you do.” Castiel looked over his shoulder at Dean.

With a smile full of love Dean thanked Cas.

***

They sat on the cool grass under the shade of a tree. A brook babbled quietly nearby. The sky was bright blue with little fluffy wisps of clouds. 

Dean was kissing Castiel. Warm and soft and deep. 

“I love you,” Dean whispered between kisses. 

Castiel pushed Dean down onto his back and leaned over him. “I love you too.”

He was reminded of the perfection of heaven.

***

“So, get this,” Sam was saying but Castiel was only half listening, concentrating instead on the warm body next to him. 

Dean and Cas were squished together on the armchair, phone balanced between their ears, so they could both hear.

“… and we ended up winning the case easily,” Sam continued.

“That’s my baby brother, the hot shot lawyer,” Dean’s voice was full of love and pride for his brother.

Castiel felt so happy here.

***

The engine of the impala rumbled as it drove down the lane. Castiel was turned in his seat watching Dean drive. 

“Enjoying the view?” Dean asked with a glance and playful wink. 

Castiel smiled, “Yes, very much.”

Dean reached across and grabbed Castiel’s hand, holding it as they continued through the countryside. 

Castiel couldn’t imagine a more perfect way to spend the afternoon.

***

When they pulled into their driveway, to the little house they lived in together, Castiel could sense Sam inside. 

“Dean,” he said, gaining the man’s attention, “Wait here.”

“Sure thing, Cas,” Dean smiled and leant against the bonnet. 

“I love you, Dean,” Cas said, almost wistfully. 

Dean smiled, “I love you too, Cas.”

Castiel turned from him and walked into the house. Sam was in the kitchen.

“Cas, there you are,” he said. “We have to get out of here.”

Castiel stared at Sam sadly.

“This isn’t real, it’s a dream conjured by a djinn,” Sam continued.

“I know,” Castiel said softly.

“Wait, you know?” Sam asked surprised. “Then why haven’t you broken out of it? Staying here will kill you!”

Castiel looked back out to where dream Dean was leaning against the impala. He looked up, caught Cas watching and lifted his hand to blow a kiss at the angel. 

“It’s perfect here,” Castiel said so softly he wasn’t sure if Sam would hear him. “I didn’t want to leave.”

Sam walked closer to Cas, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It seams nice here, but…” he’s looking out the window now, seeing what Castiel was looking at. “Oh.”

Castiel’s heart felt heavy. This was all just a dream and now he was going to have to wake up.

“You love him?” Sam asked softly.

Castiel nodded. “More than anything.”

“He loves you too.”

His heart started racing and his eyes flittered to Sam. He felt overwhelmed as he read the truth in Sam’s face.

“Maybe you could tell him that, seeing as my brother is never going to admit his feelings first.”

They stood there quietly for a moment. Castiel looked back out the window at dream Dean.

“You ready to go, Cas?” Sam asked.

Castiel nodded. He was giving up this illusion for the real world, but it seemed like he might still be able to have the one thing that made this place perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumbr that inspired me to write this. The post was asking for cas getting captured by a djinn and his dream is being together with dean living happily and when sam shows up and begs him to get out because this isn’t real and he’s going to die if he stays cas just quietly says “I know”
> 
> url to post: http://flowers-grow-in-your-heart.tumblr.com/post/176982135992/anyone-else-in-the-mood-for-cas-getting-captured


End file.
